Yo lo sabia
by Kirvi108
Summary: Cat Valentine, es la chica que lo noto siempre.


Hola gente como están, tengo dos fics de Victorious en propuesta en teoría este seria el segundo que estoy preparando pero el primero que publico ya que esta idea fue inspirada de otro fic de una serie diferente. Me a echo pensar los personajes que aveces creemos son los mas torpes pero son los primeros en saber...

**Yo lo sabia.**

Catherine Valentine es una chica que todo mundo considera torpe, ingenua, bipolar y por que no decirlo; alguien que cae en la categoría de tonta. Pero Catherine Valentine aun con todas esos defectos es capaz de ser una chica tierna y amable: siendo "adorable"

Pero su estigma de chica superflua es solo por su ingenuidad innata; porque ella sabe.

Al principio ella entendía el porque el odio de Jade hacia su amiga Tori, (Los celos y rivalidad ante ella que jamas admitiría pero que era el origen de todas las peleas entre las dos) ambas sus amigas, una su mejor amiga y la otra su nueva amiga. Nunca le ha gustado el odio ni rencor, sentimientos que la hacen sentir que debe estar en un estado de alerta permanente como un gato casado por algún perro. Valla ironía o no ironía ya que ella no es un gato. Divaga cuando siente ese modo de alerta activarse siempre que Tori y Jade están en la misma mesa, salón, habitación o donde sea que ellas estén. No le gusta que gente que quiere sea lastimada y mas cuando se lastiman entre ellas. Pero asta ella sabe que meterse en medio la aria perder siete de las nueve vidas de cada gato, ¿Oh eran nueve de cada siete?, esperen eso no tiene sentido ¿cierto?.

Cat podría ser una chica que no nota muchas cosas pero en esos momentos de lucidez, extraños momentos pero al final de cuenta momentos que pasan ella lo noto, una mirada pero no de rencor tampoco de odio ni siquiera de la clásica indiferencia que su amiga utiliza para ver a su otra amiga, tal vez solo fue un momento o tal vez solo medio segundo pero ella, Cat lo noto, oh si que lo noto.

Pero las cosas siguieron igual y el permanente estado de alerta seguía activado, pero las miradas se volvieron mas constantes, tanto de una como la otra y viceversa, pero cundo una se encontraba con la mirada de la otra se volteaban tan rápido que parecía que la pena las abofeteaba con toda su fuerza. Pero nadie lo nota, ¿Porque nadie lo nota?, están hay, las miradas existen. Pero para Cat no importa ya que ella lo nota.

El trato cordial apareció de la noche a la mañana. Un trato sutil y casi imperceptible, esa es la palabra clave para esa interacción de ambas "Casi". Los saludos entre ellas se hacia cordial y pronto las confrontaciones por las provocaciones de Jade hacia Tori fueron menos, ¿Como definirlo?, ¿Escandalosas?, ¡eso es!, eso era la palabra perfecta para definir, "Escandalosas". Porque el modo de alerta estaba activado y las confrontaciones están igualmente hay, solo que menos fuertes.

Entro a la escuela, corrió después de que cierto muñeco le dijera alguna de esas feas cosas que a ella le molestan y la hacen sentir mal, salio corriendo pero vio el poster de un gatito sujetándose de una rama y tan pronto como vio a ese tierno animal su malestar se fue, giro los ojos cuando escucho y vio a su mejor amiga al lado de su novio, despidiendose para cada ir a su siguiente clase. Ella se separo de el y ambos se fueron en direcciones opuestas. Una escena tan normal, ¿Entonces que era lo que estaba mal?. Cat se ladeo y penso "Ella no lo beso" y el sonido de click como si de un botón en su cabeza hubiera sido presionado se dio cuenta. Una vez mas Cat lo noto,

Ese beso jamas dado fue la pauta de un distanciamiento cada vez mas perceptible para todos entre Beck y Jade. No había mas abrazos, al menos no tan frecuentes como antes, los besos menos duraderos e incluso las veces en las que se les veía juntos se volvían contadas. Pero el trato con Tori fue otra cosa, empezaban a pasar mas tiempo juntas, en la escuela, o en la casa de alguna, asta que _eso_ paso. un día Cat entro a la escuela y estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Tal vez sonaba la música de Breck Dance de los bailarines del taller que siempre están en las escaleras ensayando sin contar el murmullo del resto de los alumnos en los pasillos que se acumulaba y sonaba el estruendo como el de todos los días, pero aun con eso había una atmósfera de tranquilidad, una extraña y bastante peculiar tranquilidad, entonces las vio caminado y platicando tranquilamente, sin comentarios sobre que tan tonta era una o la respuesta irónica que venia con la contestación de la otra. Y entonces se dio cuenta, no hubo pelea hoy.

Entonces la Bomba exploto y el gato entro en su peor modo de alerta. Pero todo empezó por una fiesta, la fiesta de Robbie, donde Rex invito por medio de un Tweet a toda la escuela, y realmente fue toda la escuela, los vecinos podían ver la firma de Hollywood Art. por toda la calle donde estaba la residencia Shapiro, Conocía a barios compañeros y otros no tanto, pero busco a sus amigos y solo veía a Andre intentando hablar con su abuela por medio de su telefono, cuando intento saludarlo solo escucho algo sobre "La ensalada de Col no puede leer tu mente abuela", ella en su infinita o mas bien poca sabiduría sabia que no quería meterse en esos terrenos, se alejo de Andre y vio a Robbie intentando que unos chicos de tercero bajaran a Rex ya que lo estaban lanzando de un lado al otro gritando cosas sobre "Ven por tu títere" y el contestando cosas como "¡No le digan títere!". Siguió su camino y vio Beck platicando con uno de sus compañeros de clase, pero solo a el, evidentemente sin Jade, la busco con la mirada pero no la vio, entonces la busco adentrandoce en la multitud, ya que Cat sabia que en los casos de que Beck o Tori estaban cerca, Jade no estaba muy lejos. Y era un detalle que nadie mas parecía saber. Pero retomando el tema no había visto a Tori tampoco. Siguió buscando y encontró a Trina la que le dijo que había llegado a la fiesta hace un par de horas pero Tori se le había desaparecido, ella dejo a Trina con sus amigos y siguió buscando.

Cat era perseverante y era obvio que no dejaría de buscar a menos que algo muy tierno se le cruzara en su camino. Continuo un rato mas por el resto de la casa asta que topo con Sinjin, el cual le pregunto sobre Jade o Tori, "Si las buscas están en el piso de arriba", ¿En el piso de arriba?, se pregunto Cat. Subió las escaleras y noto que todo el segundo piso estaba vació, no le sorprendió si Jade quería privacidad solo era cuestión de imponerse y bajar a todos de hay. Escucho unos sollozos y se acerco a donde ella creía que se originaban, pego su oreja a la puerta y escucho unos leves quejidos que eran alternados por algunas palabras las cuales pasaron de susurros a gritos tan repentinamente que ella salto del susto, "Te culpo por todo esto", ese reclamo y tono altanero no podía ser de otra mas que de Jade, "Yo tampoco estoy en un lecho de rosas" y esa era Tori, "Entonces; ¿Asta aquí?" dijo de nuevo Tori. "No debe ser así" contesto Jade, "No Jade aun me queda dignidad aunque te cueste creerlo", eso sonaría como un reclamo si la voz de Tori no se oyera tan ahogada en llanto. "¡Como quieras!" sentencio por ultimo Jade, tal vez Cat no era la mas suspicaz del mundo pero esas palabras fueron el banderín de salida para buscar un escondite rápido, y encontró otra habitación medio abierta enfrente de donde estaba parada; entro de inmediato y justo a tiempo para asomarse lo suficiente para ver salir a Jade, se quedo unos cuantos minutos hay para después ver a Tori salir.

Una semana después Jade y Beck terminaron, las cosas estaban en relativa normalidad si no era por el echo de que Tori se veía cada vez mas soñolienta y acabada, tal vez no físicamente pero si emocionalmente, ya no irradiaba la misma alegría que siempre tenia, sus ojos se veían mas cansados por las ojeras que tenían, el trato que había logrado para con Jade se esfumo tan rápido como apareció, se ignoraban, una emprendía la huida tan rápido como llegaba la otra y las palabras no se usaban entre ellas ni por la mera cortesía de un intercambio de insultos. Por otro lado tal vez no era con Tori pero Jade se convirtió en una chica mas temida para todos, incluso de los profesores, iracunda y gustosa intentava buscar algún problema con el resto a la menor provocación, al punto de no querer acercarte a ella por miedo a represalias. Con Cat no fue así, era indiferente como si esta no le molestara pero tampoco le agradara su presencia y aun con toda esa marcada indiferencia el gato seguía mas alerta que nunca.

La obra del fin de curso estaba comenzando sus preparativos, y el rol protagónico recayó en Tori, a pesar de que sus actuaciones eran menos apasionadas (Al menos para Cat) seguía siendo una gran actriz y como tal se le concedió el honor de ser la que cierre el fin de cursos. ¿Porque no la veía feliz?, todos la felicitaban y ella agradecía e intentaba sonreír tan radiante como siempre lo hacia, pero cuando Tori creía que nadie la veía su sonrisa se curvaba unos milímetros tal vez menos de la mitad de un centímetro, pero por ese simple echo parecía que en realidad lo que quería enmascarar con esa sonrisa era una mueca de amargura que siempre estaba a punto de salir, y si Jade se encontraba cerca la mueca era aun mas visible por momentos tan solo mostraba esa leve mueca por unos contados segundos antes que quitarla, como cuando fueron las primeras miradas que se daban y que no eran percibidas. Y por increíble que pareciera solo Cat lo noto.

La obra estaba ocurriendo según lo planeado, Cat salia de escena y el tercer y ultimo acto estaba ocurriendo en este preciso momento, Tori esta hablando con el otro protagonista la escena del desenlace estaba por ocurrir y el beso paso, Tori puso mas empeño en este del esperado, Cat tras bambalinas podía verlo desde el nivel de escena y todos sabían que el beso podría ser pasado por uno verdadero, Jade estaba a su lado viendo tal vez enojada o triste, en ella jamas se sabe en su inexpressible rostro. El publico cuchicheo que ese "Beso"era algo mas. Tori se separo y Cat al poder verla vio sus ojos Cerrados suspiro y exclamo las ultimas lineas del libreto, "Te amo Jade", lo pronuncio tan fuerte para ser escuchado por todo el auditorio y de inmediato toda la escena, no mas bien toda la obra se fue por la ventana, por que ella dijo la linea correcta pero el nombre equivocado, al menos para esta obra, el publico no aplaude y Tori supo que ella dijo lo que todo el mundo escucho, el pánico se hizo presente en ella, volteo para ver al publico tan contrariado como su coprotagónista y el resto del elenco, Cat miro a Jade que parecía absorta en su lugar y fue cuando Tori la miro nerviosamente mientras habría y cerraba la boca sin pronunciar palabra alguno. Jade salio de las bambalinas y se acerco a ella quito al chico de un empujón la tomo de entre sus brazos y la acerco a ella. Susurro palabras que eran solo para ellas dos y concluyo con el beso. Esta vez fueron las lineas y nombre correcto con el personaje correcto. Eso Cat lo noto.

Andre se acerco a ella y le susurro "¿Quien lo diría?, ¿No?. Catherine valentine se volteo a verlo y simplemente dijo "Yo lo sabia".

Notas del autor.

Agradezco el que llegaran asta este punto, particularmente fue un reto para mi escribir este One - shot ya que ser un Narrador intradiegético (Hablar en segunda persona) no es lo mio, soy realmente malo para eso y creo que se nota en el fic.

Soy de la narración en primera persona.

Como dije este es el segundo fic que escribo de victorious pero el primero en publicar y me inspire al leer varios fics en esta sección del fandom. siempre disfruto de empezar con nuevos proyectos y esta vez le toco victorious, espero y fuera de su agrado.

Pd: Los reviews son el alimento de todo escritor, así que no te cuesta dejarme tu opinion ^_^ Gracias y asta la otra


End file.
